


Oh god the nightmares

by FunWithPuns



Series: OXFalconmail [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CONTAINS SPOILERS SO OTHER PLAYERS DO NOT READ PLEASE, Gen, I think he needs therapy y'all, I wrote this months ago at like 3am, Imogen courage and Aleris are dicks, Nightmares, Silas has nightmares, Struggling to breathe, a bit of comfort, and decided not to edit it or anything, but only in the nightmare, but that's fitting since Silas is a mess too, courage and Silas are sibs from another crib, he is not ok. (I promise), i can't write im sorry, imprisoned, it's a mess, no, suffocation, tied up, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunWithPuns/pseuds/FunWithPuns
Summary: what is there to say? Silas has a nightmare.(other players do not read, at least not yet)
Relationships: None
Series: OXFalconmail [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013619





	Oh god the nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off an experience I had.  
> it's well known in our group that Silas just.. doesn't sleep often, only when he passes out, or it's absolutely necessary (he needs the normal 8-9 hours of sleep to function and live) and he never really explains why he doesn't sleep.. though it's kinda obvious why. lowkey surprised the dm hasn't given me disadvantage when player but eh im not gunna complain.

Silas sat down on a bar stool, looking at the back of the bartender as they went about their business, serving drinks to customers yet never showing their face to him.  
He opened his mouth to speak, but it was as if the bartender already knew what he wanted, because they turned and placed a drink down.  
“For you.”  
Silas felt his throat close up, realising the person was a yuan-ti. No, not just any Yuan-Ti… They grinned widely, their eyes wide open as if they were manic.  
“Go on, I suggest you drink up.”  
Silas watched helplessly as his hand grabbed onto the shot glass (the liquid inside was black. Ew) and he downed the drink, instantly feeling woozy.  
He coughed and spluttered, as they watched with glee.  
“H-help.” Silas tried to speak, but trying to take the breath in order to speak was too hard. He couldn’t breathe, his body feels like it’s on fire, he feels like he’s dying again.  
The customers turned to look at him, talking amongst themselves, as Silas tried to grab onto something, feeling too faint. They seemed to be disgusted, and annoyed. He was causing a scene.  
The world turned black.  
He opened his eyes to see his bedroom. Or lodging rather.  
Silas groaned in annoyance, and forced himself out of his bed, leaving the room immediately, in search for something to drink or do instead of sleeping, however when he grabbed the door handle, he hissed in pain, and let go immediately. Someone had heated the handle…  
He furrowed his brows and turned around.  
Wait, this isn’t his lodging?  
The room was covered in stone bricks, with a few holes at the top for a tiny amount of light to shine through onto Aleris, Courage and Imogen.  
“When were you going to tell us?” Courage asked.  
“What?”  
“WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US YOU WERE A YUAN-TI?”  
“I-I…” he wasn’t sure. He didn’t know if he’d ever tell them to be honest, fearing that they’d react.. well, like this.  
“Answer the question, snake.” Imogen spoke, taking a step close as she produced fire from her hands.  
“Were you going to tell us after you got us kidnapped?” Aleris questioned.  
“Or how when we’re in a cell.”  
“Or..” Courage walked up to him, until they were barely a feet or two away from each other,”after you get us turned? Once we become a monster like you.”  
“Never!” He would never.. his heart wrenched at the thought of them turned,”I wouldn’t wish it upon my worst enemies!”  
Courage looked at the other two, who simply nodded, before she grabbed him by the throat.  
“You. are. pathetic.” She squeezes harder-  
He fell to the ground with a thud, and gasped for air, unable to stop himself as the tears rolled down his cheeks.  
He couldn’t believe they did that. He wasn’t even sure how they found out, and he supposed it didn’t matter, but he thought they wouldn’t act like that..  
Silas tried to push himself up, but felt his hands restricted behind him. It took him a few seconds and a few tugs to realise his hands were tied. No… Silas tried to move his feet, but again, they were tied.  
He frantically tried to loosen the rope, wriggling around helplessly in the hopes that he’d find something, anything, to cut the rope. All he saw was the stone floor, and shitty hay carpet, and.. bars. Metal bars.  
“The boy is awake.” He watched as two snakes slithered up to him, slowly turning into a yuan-tis.  
“Though he wasss a goner.” They chuckled, watching as Silas shook, too scared to speak or move.  
The red yuan-ti knelt down, eyeing him,”you were hard to find.. though it wasss funny thinking you could truly escape usss.”  
“He almossst did.” The orange yuan-ti corrected them,”if it weren’t for thossse adventurers.”  
“Aleris.. courage.. Imogen..” he muttered, his stomach churning. He shouldn’t have trusted them. Oh how he was a fool.  
“That’sss them.” The red yuan-ti smiled,”very thoughtful of them.. now then. Letsss get you ready.”  
“W-huh?”  
“To become a ssslave to Sseth of course.”  
“No, no, no, no, please, I-I don’t..” the red one frowned, grabbing onto Silas shoulder. He didn’t know what caused him to shout, but it was better than nothing,”HELP ME! PLEASE-“  
“HELP!”  
He gasped for air, feeling as if he had just gotten out of water. It felt as if the room was spinning, as his heart pounded against his chest.  
Silas tried to piece together what happened, staring at the candle on his bedside table.  
Was it all real?.. was it all a dream?.. is he awake, asleep, what-  
Then his door slammed open. Courage stared at him, looking almost as if she was out of breath.  
He instantly grabbed his rapier with a shaky hand and pointed it towards Courage. He was in danger. She was danger. She can’t be trusted.  
“Silas, what’s going on?” She asked slowly, taking a step closer.  
“Stay back!” He must have looked frantic, as she actually took a step back. If courage had seriously handed him over.. then why is he back with her? And why would she be nice to him?.. it didn’t make sense, but nothing was making sense!  
“I’m only here to help.. you screamed for help silas.” Did he? He didn’t remember.  
“I don’t remember…”  
She gave him a sympathetic look,”nightmare then?”  
“I…”  
“What’s the matter?”  
“I can’t tell what is a dream and what’s real.” He felt the tears welling up, as he lowered his rapier,”I-I’m sorry.. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.”  
Silas couldn’t stop apologising. He felt like he had to, because if indeed the group did know and were mad at him.. they needed an apology. If he apologised enough, would they not hand him over?.. or maybe they’d take him back. He didn’t know anymore.  
He felt a blanket wrap around his shoulder,”why are you apologising silly?”  
“I-I… why wouldn’t I apologise t-to you? I’ve been horrible, I’m pathetic, I’m a liar-“  
“Silas, it’s ok. Whatever you heard in your dreams, isn’t true.. god it really messed you up, huh?”  
“Was.. none of it real?.. I didn’t.. at the bar.. black drink.. and you guys didn’t.. in a stone room?.. angry at me for.. or-or in a cell..”  
He couldn’t describe her expression though it did not look good.  
“No? None of that happened…” she rubbed his back as he leant against her, finally sobbing,”poor bard boy…”


End file.
